starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Wolffe
Bio Commander Wolffe (CC-3636) was a Veteran Clone Officer who was assigned to the 104th Wolfpack Co. (Wolfpack) led by Jedi General Plo Koon during the Clone Wars. History Commander Wolffe began as an Elite Clone Officer towards the middle of the Clone Wars by 21 BBY, and eventually retired and began serving as a Reserve Officer; commanding naval ship fleets and occasionally assisting his troops in combat. He was later assigned on a rescue mission (one of many in which he participated in) alongside his fellow Jedi General as well as Jedi General Kit Fisto, Jedi General Tauht, and Major Kendal Ozzel on the planet of Khorm which resulted in the loss of an eye from a duel with Sith Assassin Asajj Ventress. As the conflict progressed, he began to become involved in many more rescue missions, but at times involved with relief, recovery, or capture missions: one which resulted in Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano's arrest after she became framed for executing Letta Turmond; a suspect whom was blamed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple prior to 19 BBY. During his latest (and final) appearance in the Clone Wars series, he was involved in Plo Koon's discovery regarding the remains of the mysterious Jedi Master Syfo Dias: creator of the Clones. Personality A loyal soldier, Wolffe (like most Clones) was loyal and developed a close bond and positive relationship with Jedi General Plo Koon: his superior officer. Although calm and content throughout most of the first-half of the conflict, Wolffe eventually became more aggressive and impatient towards the second-half of the Clone Wars during the clones transition to Phase 2 armor; primarily due to the stress of the overall situation of the war (like with most other Clone Troopers). But he eventually became more calm while around his Jedi General, who helped lighten serious situations regardless of how potentially dangerous they seemed at times. Appearance *Commander Wolffe's armor consists of having a unique tribal pattern resembling the different "wolf" creatures and species of aliens throughout the galaxy, as well as having a reinforced com-link antenna on his right shoulder pad, a nd rangefinder on his helmet. *His Phase 1 armor had what's listed above, only Wolffe often wore a spare Phase 1 helmet with inverted markings. *Wolffe's Phase 2 armor had what's listed above, only he wore a Phase 2 BARC helmet with his inverted markings. *He also wore Phase 1 Galactic Marine armor with his personalized markings along with having dual blaster pistol holsters to accomodate his twin DC-17 blasters like his main sets of armor. *He eventually wore a set of special thermal gear (inspired by Ralph McQuarrie concepts for the Imperial Snowtroopers) during the discovery of Jedi Master Syfo Dias' remains. *His facial appearance or features consist of having the standard "high-fade" haircut that most Clone Troopers have (including Jango Fett) only with a slight amount of grey hair, as well as having a large scar with a unique white cybernetic eye (which was eventually improved or enhanced with updated cybernetics). Trivia/Facts Commander Wolffe was created by the Star Wars: The Clone Wars lead director and co-creator Dave Filoni who created Wolffe and the 104th Wolfpack battalion. Being a huge fan of Plo Koon and wolfs, Dave established Wolffe and the Wolfpack unit simply because the character didn't have a featured unit or Clone Officer in any Expanded Universe source or material, nor did Plo Koon ever have any major featured roles or much combat involvement during the actual Clone Wars era until the cgi series debut in 2008. Commander Wolffe's alternate Phase 1 helmet was originally an "easter egg" hinting the transition to Wolffe's Phase 2 helmet design for Season 4 during the Clone Wars Season 3 finale episode "Padawan Lost". Wolffe often disliked C-3PO and R2-D2, for he was often annoyed with how C-3PO often talked endlessly. Wolffe is also one of the only other Clones to experience running changes during every other appearance throughout the Star Wars franchise. Wolffe's first actual featured role in combat actually occurred off-screen during the "In Service of the Republic" comic story arc. In every on-screen appearance thus far, he has been given merely a minor supporting role. Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Rising Malevolence" (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Holocron Heist" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Grievous Intrigue" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "R2 Come Home" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Citadel Rescue" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Padawan Lost" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Mercy Mission" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Nomad Droids" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Escape From Kadavo" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Point of No Return" (Cameo) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "To Catch A Jedi" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Lost One" Star Wars: The Clone Wars Adventures Online Game "Mission On Iceberg 3" He has also appeared in several comic books (hence the battle of Khorm). Gallery Commander Wolffe.jpg|Commander Wolffe with his improved cybernetic eye. Wolfpack.jpg|Commander Wolffe's alternate Phase 1 helmet. Commander Wolffe with Plo Koon.jpg|Commander Wolffe's original appearance. (With Jedi General Plo Koon.) Pases wolff.jpg|The many changes of Wolffe. (His alternate Phase 1 helmet is the third image behind the last.) Commander Wolffe In Galactic Marine Armor.jpg|Commander Wolffe in Phase 1 Galactic Marine armor. Commander Wolffe Debut.jpg|Commander Wolffe during his brief debut appearance wearing his actual armor on-screen as seen in "Holocron Heist" from Season 2 of the Clone Wars series. Category:Elite Clone Officer Category:Veteran Clone Officer Category:104th Wolfpack Co. Category:Clone Commander Category:Clone Officers